Terminal components of this kind are sufficiently known in themselves, for example as rail-mounted terminals or as input/output modules of a fieldbus system which can be connected to field devices via the spring terminals, and are used particularly in automation engineering. With their clamping springs, the spring terminals provide a vibration-resistant contact with long-term stability for an electrical conductor. However, it is necessary to actuate the clamping spring against the restoring force of the spring in order to open the clamping point.
Actuating levers, which press on the clamping spring in the direction of the width of the clamping springs adjacent to the clamping point for the electrical conductor and which are integrated within the insulating housing, are disclosed in DE 299 15 515 U1, EP 0 335 093 B1, GB 1 593 321, AT 376 524 B and DE 28 26 978 C2, for example, for the purpose of actuating clamping springs. Here, the actuating direction of the actuating lever differs from the conductor insertion direction so that the spring terminals have a relatively large installation width.
Terminal components, in which actuating channels are provided at an angle to the conductor insertion opening in order to actuate a clamping spring, are disclosed for example in DE 27 24 354 C2 and DE 79 11 182 U1. The planes defined by the main axes of the conductor insertion openings and of the actuating channel and cutting the width of the clamping spring perpendicular to the longitudinal extension direction of the clamping spring in the area of the clamping point are at an angle to one another. The consequence of this is that the actuating channels associated with the conductor insertion openings take up a relatively large amount of space.
DE 195 04 092 B4 discloses a spring terminal for an electrical conductor with which a conductor insertion opening is arranged in the direction of deflection of a tension spring parallel to an actuating channel. While the conductor insertion opening merges with a clamping section at the free end of the tension spring, the actuating channel is aligned with an opposing actuating section of the tension spring connecting to the one spring arc in order to open the tension spring from there with a pressure pin.
A reverse actuation of this kind is also disclosed in DE 299 15 512 U1 for a clamping spring bent in a U-shape.